BackSpace
by Beyond open waters
Summary: What if Sasuke could go back in time? SasuSaku


Title: BackSapce.

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto. I got this idea from a few other fics I've read. So it's not entirely my idea.

---

Preview for

Chapter 1 Escape.

---

Sasuke's head was spinning and his thoughts, racing. His memories about Sakura scattering through his head as he sat in his bed at Orochimaru's mansion. A headache was beginning to form in his head. Should he have left Konoha for _this_? Should he have said more to Sakura? He wanted to stop thinking about it all and just escape from everything. But would it be that easy? So he lay down on his bed with his eyes shut. But still no matter what, he still wasn't able to forget. Although soon enough he drifted to sleep with one wish floating through his mind.

_'I wish I could go back.'_

Sasuke eyes stung as the sun burned his tired eyes. But, this wasn't his room. '_Wait I know this..'_ It was his old apartment in Konoha. "What am I doing here?" Sasuke asked himself. He looked around and realized he was in his old sweatpants and black tee-shirt. So he stood up and looked at the reflection staring back at him in the mirror. But it wasn't the 16 year old Sasuke. It was the 13 year old Sasuke. "What in the world..?" Sasuke was so shocked.

_'Your back to your 13 year old self. In Konoha. Today you're going to find out who's in your team.'_

---

So, after Sasuke was finished getting ready, he slowly walked outside remembering everything about Konoha and smiling at the sight. Everything was so familiar and peaceful. He walked in the direction where he remembered the academy being. As he stepped inside he noticed he was pretty early. So he found a good seat and waited.

---

Soon enough as Sasuke had guessed Sakura and Ino burst inside. When Sakura had noticed Sasuke, she ran over and pushed Naruto aside.

"May I sit with you Sasuke?" Sakura asked as sweetly as she could. Sasuke stared at Sakura. He couldn't believe what was happening and that he could see her again.

"Sure." He said trying to act as he did at 13 years old. Sakura was surprised and plupped down nexted to him with a bright smile. Sasuke kept on glancing over at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. She had long hair and wasn't trained very well. Although she was very smart and could control her chackra very well. Sasuke wasn't sure of what was going on but he decided to play along. As the day went on, the same things happened over and Sasuke wan't surprised. When it was finaly time to meet Kakashi, Sasuke did the same thing over and watched Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi carefully, enjoying every moment he spent with them. But when Kakashi told them to meet him bright early in the morning, Sasuke made sure to tell them to at least come by 8:00 and eat breakfast. _'What is this feeling..?'_ Sasuke wondered whenever an image of Sakura would pop into his head. He decided to worry about the fact the he could start over again. He stopped picking fights with Naruto and enjoyed seeing everyone.

---

That night, Sasuke lay on his old apartment bed. The dark room around him made him feel comfortable. He was thinking now that he was back in time, he could change things, enjoy his friends, use the techniques that Orochimaru had taught him--stop the curse mark from happening! and search for Itachi. He could do so many things. A silent 'tick..tock' was echoing in the room and shadows moved across the walls. The full moon just outside of his window reminded him of the same night that he had left Konoha. His eyes began to blur and his body was tingling. He became very tired and soon enough fell into a deep sleep.

---

The next morning Sasuke remembered what he said about coming at 8:00 and eating breakfast so he did so. Sakura and Naruto did as he had said and came at 8:00. Kakashi ended up coming at 8:32. Sakura and Naruto were surprised that Sasuke had known that. "Lucky guess?" Naruto assumed.

"I'm sorry I'm late I crossed.." Kakashi went on with his lies.

_'A black cat and had to go the long way.'_ Sasuke finished the sentance in his head as Kakashi said it.

"You didn't wat your breakfast like I told you to right?" Kakashi asked continuing.

"No." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura said at once.

"Good. Because today you have an important mission.." Kakashi smirked, "To take these bells from me."

---

Okay I'll probably really stop it here.

Tell me what you think.

Mr.ReviewButton wants you to press him

And say what you thought about this chapter and give me advice

flames are welcome

thx!

review right below me !


End file.
